Bloody Mary
by embersofalice
Summary: Weevil gets dared to do Bloody Mary, and Rex joins him. What will become of the two? Read to find out. Yaoi. Shrimpshipping. If you don't like either, don't read.


**This is the first time I've ever been able to write about tis pairing, and not sound like a complete idiot! Yayyyyy! Plz don't flame, I know that I'm not the best writer. Constructive criticism would be very helpful. Especially tips on how to write in third person successfully. That is one thing I need help on. This is yaoi. Don't like, don't read, kk? Enjoy.**

"Truth or Dare?" I sighed. I couldn't believe that that goody two shoes gang had gotten me and Rex to join them for a Halloween party. I hated almost all parties. Rex, on the other hand, loved parties. He was slightly agitated that it was with Yugi and his gang, but it didn't stop him from enjoying himself. I couldn't remember the last time that I had enjoyed myself like that. I turned as I saw Joey waving his hand in front of my face. "If you're done daydreaming, there Weevil, Truth or Dare?" "I'll pick dare." I wasn't really scared of much that they could do to me. There were only a few things that they could make me do that would scare me. "I dare you to do Bloody Mary." And that was one of them. Why did they seem to know my every fear? Ugh. It annoyed me. Like everything else about them. "Fine. I'll do the dare, and prove you wusses that she doesn't exist." Well, at least I didn't _seem_ terrified out of my guts. In truth, I was scared shitless, but I didn't let on. Rex would probably be able to tell. We'd been dueling partners for long enough that he could tell when I was scared. "Can I do it too? I've always been curious about it. I-I guess I was just too nervous to do it home alone. Especially if it is real; my body wouldn't be found for weeks. I have no relatives, and rarely have visitors. I bet the eventual giveaway would be the smell." Rex laughed. Great job Rex, go ahead and scare me even more than I already was. "C'mon, let's get this over with." I could only hope he was ready for this. I sure as hell wasn't. I grabbed him and dragged him into the bathroom. "You- you ready Weevil?" Rex could tell I wasn't. "Not really." I whispered, not wanting to have the group know that I was scared. "You nervous?" I questioned him, although I was fairly sure that I know the answer. "Yeah, I'm scared shitless over it." Great, that made two of us. He draped his arm around me, carelessly looking for comfort. Honestly, it made me feel a little more relaxed about what we were about to do. So, I didn't recoil at the touch, like I normally would. We light the candles, and turn the lights out. Rex starts clinging to me. I couldn't tell if he was more scared of the dark, or what we were about to do. Either way, I didn't shove him off, because I was just as terrified as he was. Shoving him off would make me a hypocrite, something I have always tried not to be; I wasn't going to make myself one now. The most I did was shift uncomfortably. "Oh! Sorry about that, I was just nervous." "Don't be sorry, I think we're both scared shitless right now. I don't really mind the touch. I- I guess it's kind of comforting for me, and it seemed to be for you to." I whispered that, hoping that the group in the living room didn't hear me. "Okay, Weevil, thanks." Rex started clinging to my arm again. I shifted again, just getting comfortable. We both looked at each other, and I knew that he was ready, and he knew that I was ready too. "Bloody Mary" Deep breath "Bloody Mary" and another "Bloody Mary" hold breath. We were both waiting, hoping that nothing would happen. _Drip._ We both look around frantically for a second, and then settle for the thought that it was the sink. _Drip drop._ We both tense up, and look at the sink. It wasn't dripping at all. It was dry. We both look up, and see blood starting to drip from the ceiling. Neither of us made a sound as we looked into the mirror and saw _her._ _"Here I am, here for you, here to bring the grave to you, here to bring your death to two. Run while you can."_ Her voice was hollow and girly sounding. It reminded me of that helium trick. That's how high her voice was. She had messy, black hair, pale, white skin, and her eyes. Were gouged out. She was the freakiest thing I've ever seen. After she sang her song, she began prying her way out of the mirror, knife in hand. Rex was holding me in a death grip now, as was I. We were not only scared shitless, but scared for our lives. We were covered in God knows who's blood right now, and I managed to get Rex to the door before she lashed out, slashing both of us with the knife. We both shrieked. She smiled a broken, freakish smile. She had us cornered at the door. My hand found the knob, and managed to twist it. It was slippery from all the blood on the walls. As the door opened, I stumbled out but Rex was paralyzed with fear. I lifted him up bridal style, which was fairly easy, considering that we were the same height, and almost the same weight. I ran out into the living room, everyone gave us a quizzical look, and then looked into the hallway. Then they all screamed, well, except for me, Rex, Tristan, and Joey. We all just stared. We were trying not to be as scared as the others, even though Rex was crying into my blood covered shoulder, and Tristan was starting to pant a little. I hoped it was adrenaline, not fear. We needed all of the fearlessness we could get. She walked towards us, spattering blood everywhere she walked, and laughed. She threw her knife, and it hit its mark: Tristan. I felt my heart skip a beat, as he fell to the floor. Dead. I knew without even looking. He would've called out if he was alive. The knife had killed him on impact. I put Rex down, ran over to grab the knife, and went back over to Rex, putting him behind my back protectively. I don't even know why, if it was because he was so scared, or was it the way he was clinging to me. Joey, trying to lighten the mood, (but failing) says "You two should get a room." He does his best to smile. I don't really snap at him, because I know for sure that I wouldn't be able to come close to making a joke right now. Mary starts coming closer to us. Next thing I know, my wrist is in her hand, and she's dragging me away from Rex and Joey. She locks me in the bathroom. She then brings back Rex. Then, suddenly, in addition to her, four other Mary's walk in. Then, four of the Mary's turned and stare at the fifth and scream. Rex and I are huddled close in the corner, observing what was going on, when one backs towards us. She turns, and rips off her face. And, it was Tea. "What the hell, Tea?!" I whisper urgently. "Okay, the other three screaming over there are the _real_ Joey, Tristan, and Yugi. The four others are imposters, and I assume they were trying to kill one of us. I have no clue who the fourth Mary is. Wait, did you actually do their dare?!" Me and Rex both nodded. "Oh crap. Hit the lights!" We both scrambled for the lights. My hand was the first on the switch, and Rex's followed soon after. We both looked at our hands and blushed for a moment before remembering our current situation, and flicked the lights on. The real Bloody Mary hissed and screamed. She disappeared back into the mirror. I pray to god she can't come back. "Well, I'm sure as hell glad that this is over" Joey said as he ripped off the mask. The others all got out of their costumes. They turned, and saw Rex still clinging to me, both of us blood covered. "We- we still have to deal with the imposters. The fake Yugi and Tea ran away when they saw Tea in her costume. The fake Tristan is dead, and I think that the fake Joey is still out there." I was ready to face them. It would be much easier than doing the Bloody Mary dare. When we got out there, we saw Bakura, shaking Marik. "What are you two doing here?!" "We were just trying to play a joke on you! You didn't have to bloody kill him." "Sorry, I thought you two were trying to kill us, like the Rare Hunters or something, not you four trying to play a harmless joke. I'm guessing that the other two were Ryou and Malik?" "Yeah. Is there any way you can help?" "I might be able to." We all turned in shock. There stood Atem, leaning against the door. "If you can help, then bloody get over here!" "Okay, but I'll need your Ring, and Marik's Rod." "Okay, just help him. Please." Bakura was actually starting to cry a little. He must care for Marik a lot, because, he wouldn't normally cry in a situation like this. Atem took the three millennium items, and touched the knife wound on Marik. It healed, to my shock. Marik opened his eyes and sat up. "What the bloody freaking hell just happened?" We all laughed in relief that he was alive. Then I realize that it had actually been the one to make the comment to me about Rex and me getting a room. I glared at him as he gave me a knowing smirk. Everyone looked confused as our staring contest continued. They could tell that I was pissed at Bakura for something. Then again, what was new? Bakura pisses off almost everyone he meets. "I'll be making my leave now." "Uh, Weevil, do you think I could come with you?" Everyone gave Rex a quizzical look. Joey was the first to snap out of it. "Aww, is little Rex scared to go home alone?" "Am- am not!" "It's fine. I don't really care. I don't know about all of you, but this little event had me scared almost shitless. I don't care what you think or say about me. I bet you're all just as scared as I am on the inside. Now I'm really leaving. Rex, come on if you're coming. Goodbye everyone." I walked out without further thought, with Rex following behind. "Th- thanks Weevil. You didn't really need to do that. I guess I could've gone home alone. I guess I really am scared to go alone." "Like I said, don't worry. You have a damn right to be scared. They were just being assholes, acting like you weren't supposed to be scared. I sure as hell was." Rex caught my wrist and pulled me towards him. "Thank you, Weevil, that means a lot to me." He pulled me into a tight hug. I could feel his whole body shaking in fear. I pulled him as close as I could, feeling obliged to protect him. I lifted him of his feet, and adjusted him so that I was carrying him bridal style. He squeaked as I did so. Then, he wrapped his arms around my neck, and clung to me as close as he could. I carried him the rest of the way to my house. When we got there, Rex was a little nervous. "I-I'll go home now. I, uh, I can walk the rest of the way by myself." "Rex, we both know that walking home by yourself is not what you're scared of. You're scared of being home alone after what just happened. I can grab my stuff now, and stay at your place until you've calmed down, or we can go to your place, grab your stuff, and you can stay here." "I-I like the second option better." "Alright, let's get cleaned up first, though. It's only a matter of time until a cop pulls over and asks us why we're covered in blood." "Hehehe, yeah. Let's go take a shower." "Alright, you can go in first, I gesture to the shower once we're inside. "Umm, this is going to be really awkward, but will you take a shower with me?" "I don't mind, but do you?" "Um, yeah, I really would like you to." That was enough for me. We both stripped down, and I noticed him blushing. I only looked at his face and reassured him. "Don't worry; I'm not looking at anything but your face." "Uh, okay, thanks, I guess." Rex blushed, and suddenly found his feet very interesting. We hopped into the shower, made the water really warm, and then rinsed off all of the blood. "Hey, Weevil?" Rex sounded nervous. I wondered briefly what was going on before turning around. I barely got a second to react when Rex's lips were pressed up against mine. I tensed up, surprised as I was, but I didn't push him off. He moved slowly, obviously nervous about what he was doing. I reciprocated, speeding up the kiss, and we both gained more confidence. I pushed him against the side of the shower stall, and started furthering the kiss, sliding my tongue along his bottom lip. He opened his mouth, allowing me access. I let my tongue explore Rex's mouth, swirling around his tongue, hitting some sensitive spots along the way. We eventually parted for oxygen and just stared at each other. "That was amazing, Weevil." He sighed in contentment. "You too Rex. Why don't we just go to bed now, and just forget about clothes. They're not really necessary for sleep, and I can have your clothes washed and ready for you tomorrow morning. It is the weekend after all." "Alright, whatever you say, Weevil." I placed another light kiss on his lips, and carried him up to my bedroom. We both went to sleep soundly curled up to one another. Neither of us knew, but Bakura's spirit was hovering above us. "Hehehe. Looks like they really did get a room." He smiled knowingly on us, and left us to sleep in peace.


End file.
